1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for reducing smoke emitted from two-cycle internal combustion engines. The engine is operated with a lubricant-fuel mixture containing certain quaternary ammonium hydroxides.
2. Description of Related Art
In the last several years, the use of spark-ignited two-cycle internal combustion engines has increased significantly. This is due to their use in a variety of garden and recreational equipment such as motorcycles, marine outboard engines, snowmobiles, power mowers, snow blowers, chain saws, and the like. As such, the amount of smoke released from two-cycle engines has become a major environmental concern to engine manufacturers and fuel suppliers. However, few smoke reducing additives are commercially available, and the few that are contain metals, which are environmentally undesirable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,916 and 4,902,437 together with the patents disclosed therein (the disclosures all of which are incorporated herein by reference) describe the use of quaternary ammonium hydroxides in fuels and in lubricating oils, respectively.
However, neither of these patents suggest the particular additive for the two-cycle engine lubricant-fuel mixture disclosed herein or its effectiveness in reducing the smoke formed during combustion of the mixture.